Forever
by The Cheese Alchemist
Summary: World War II strikes, and three young Japanese living in America are fighting against their own kind. When one of them is gone, will the two love eatchother to heal the pain? Naruto One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey, hey readers! This is a one-shot about WWII. Yes, it sounds weird, but seeing as Naruto Shippuuden is really evolving into a war period, I'll write a war story.**

**This is about two people who have lost their best friend, but his sacrifice made their country safe, and their love grow.**

**Read.**

**Review.**

**Love. xD**

* * *

><p>2nd September, 1945<p>

The young woman put on her dark dress and pinned her hair up in a tight bun. She applied powder on her full cheeks. She slowly placed one foot in front of the other, trying to reach the front door. She put on her black shoes and she went out.

The streets were filled with joy and excitment. You could see simple people, like peasants, women with children, as well as nobles, and of course, soldiers. All the shops had posters on them, celebrating that fateful day. Flowers reigned over windows, and the sun shined gloriously on them.

Everyone was happy, everyone was dressed in bright colours. Except for two young people. You could see them from a plane. One of them, the tall stoic man, wore a black suit, and a face full of sorrow. The girl wore a black dress and a lace hairband.

"Blossom" said the man, and took her hand. He slowly brushed her fingers against his, and looked into her puffy green eyes.

"Raven" whispered the woman.

"Let's go see Noodle."

"Let's."

The two were walking across the crowded boulevard, hand-in-hand. The two hid their faces, as they were slowly heading towards the park.

They entered the park, and the woman pointed where they should go.

"Look."

Their friends' grave looked better than last time. It was decorated with flowers. The cold stone felt like ice on the woman's hand, as she was slowly caressing it.

_Klark Noodle Jeffreson _

_born October 10th 1924 – dead 2nd August1945_

_K.I.A_

"Raven?"

"Yes, Blossom?"

"Do you miss Noodle?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't do it, anyway. How could he? How could he not miss his most beloved friend? The man put a hand on his face, trying to hide his grief.

"Do you miss him too, Blossom?" he finally admited.

"Yes. I miss him so much. I miss him...so..."

The woman started sobbing, and the man put an arm protectively around her. She threw herself into his arms, as he shushed and whispered "Everything is going to be fine."

They sat there for hours, holding eatchother, and looking over to their friend's grave. They could still see his bright, everlasting smile, and his warm words. The woman could still see his blood on her hands, as she was resuscitating him. The man could still feel his hand, as he was listening to his last words.

The sun finally dissapeared from the sky, and it became chilly. The woman started shivering, but as soon as she caught his eye, the man put his jacket on her shoulders.

"Let's go home, Blossom"

The road was silent. Only the man asking the woman if she was cold, or if she felt fine. She lied. _"I'm __warm. I'm fine."_

When the two reached her small house, the woman grabbed the man's arm.

"No."she cried "Don't go."

"Blossom, I-""

"No, don't go. Don't leave me alone!"she shouted, with her voice trembling and her eyes full with heavy tears.

"I'll stay then."

The man entered the house, still holding the woman's shoulders. He helped her take his jacket off, and he waited until she took off her shoes as well. He found remaining with her for the night improper, but she insisted.

Before he could even think anymore, the woman crashed her lips onto his. Her kiss was deep and pasionate, and the man was amazed at her straight-forward approach. He felt like answering her kiss, and he softly brushed his lips on hers.

"Blossom..."

"Do you love me, Raven?"

She was afraid of his answer, but she needed to know. She needed to know if he loved her.

"Forever." he answered, looking deep into her eyes. "Do you love me, Blossom?"

Two crystal-clear teardrops runned down on her pink cheeks, when she softly whispered.

"Forever."

He kissed her again, pouring his life and soul into the tiny being that layed before his eyes. He wanted to heal her with his love. He wanted her to heal him. All he could ever wish for was in his arms.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><em>It was a rainy night, and we took rounds in guarding the area. It was me and Noodle's turn. The area looked secure, and we weren't very alert. We just sat there, and talked.<em>

_"I don't think this war is going to end soon" I said._

_"That's nonesense!" he laughed. "It'll be over before you know it. And we'll get medals, and women. But of course you don't need women, Raven, you have Blossom!" he smirked._

_"Unlike you, I'm gentleman enough to not disrespect Blossom's privacy." I growled at Noodle._

_"You know, if you keep acting all that cold towards her, she will run off and come into my arms! She's always welcome here, you know."_

_He kept teasing me, but I didn't have time for his antics. Noodle and I were supposed to guard the area, in search for japs. Japs, I laughed. Why do I fight with them, when I am one of them? _

_"Why did Blossom get involved with all this?"I grunted "Women are supposed to stay home and wait for the men to return, not engage themselves into war!"_

_"She's a nurse." Noodle replied "Plus, she wanted to keep an eye on you. You're pretty reckless."_

_"Hn."_

_I looked around for one last time, then said._

_"Area secure. Let's go to sleep, Noodle."_

_"B-But. The Japs..."_

_"They won't come, trust me. Now close your eyes, and shut up for once."_

_Noodle closed his eyes hesatating. Did he not trust me? He should, though. I have been saving his ass since I rescued him from that orphanage. He ought to be thankful._

_I was sleeping when I heard a gunshot. I jumped up, and looked around. The Japs. They were only meters away from us, and they were shooting non-stop. _

_"You give the alarm in the camp, I'll stall them!" Noodle shouted._

_"But-"_

_"There's no time for buts, Raven! Go!"_

_I went and woke up eveyone in the camp. As soon as they heard my voice, they were up and armed, and we went towards the enemy. _

_There was blood everyone. The only things you could hear were shots and screams. I had a slender sword, and as I was about to kill a souldier, I heard a soft, faded "Aniki."'_

_I pretended I didn't hear that, and I slit his throat open. After that, me and my companions killed evey last one of the enemy force, leaving no one in sight._

_"Noodle, we won!" I shouted excitedly._

_No answer. The wind slowly blew as my words dissapeared._

_"Noodle?"_

_Again, nothing was heard. I started running and calling for my friend, but I saw nothing._

_"Ra-Raven..."_

_I turned around, and I saw my...my friend._

_"Noodle!"_

_I ran towards Noodle, and I held him as he was about to fall. I examined his body. He took five shots. He was bleeding heavily, and his eyes were red and shaky._

_"Nurse!" I shouted "Oh, Kami" he whispered "NURSE!"_

_"It's no use, Raven" Noodle forced himsef to speak._

_"Coming, coming!" shouted the nurse. "Oh, no..."_

_Who I hoped didn't come, just arrived before my eyes._

_"Blossom..." Noodle breathed heavily "It's no use..."_

_"Doctor Knox!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes "God, come already!"_

_The doctor ran and grabbed the bleeding souldier. He checked his vitals, looked at the wound, and stated._

_"He's right. It's no use, Nurse Blossom."_

_"N-No" she muttered "How can you say it's over when you didn't do anything? Do something!" she shouted histericly._

_"Blossom..."_

_Noodle held his hand on her cheek and he smiled painfully._

_"Blossom, I" he caughed blood._

_"Don't talk, Klark" said the doctor._

_"Can't a man get his last words?" he laughed sorowly. "Blossom, I've...I've always loved you. I have, with all my heart." He caughed one more time, so badly, that he could feel his chest explode._

_"Raven" he slightly smirked "You bastard. Take care of Blossom insted for me. Love her for me. And don't cry. Men don't cry."_

_What was he talking about? Cry? I wasn't-_

_I was shocked to feel the wet on my cheeks, as I was rubbing my eyes to stop the tears. But they didn't stop._

_"Heh."he laughed "I wished I had more time with you two. I wanted to be the best man at your wedding, and your child's godfather. I wanted to teach your son how to act with the ladies, seeing as you, Raven, are completely clueless" he barely spoke._

_Ï laughed painfully, and I held his hand. He closed his eyes, and then, he let go of my hand._

_Blossom checked his pulse, and she gasped._

_"No" she whispered "You don't get to die on me, Noodle!"_

_She started resuscitating him, with all her strenght, but nothing changed. She breathed air into his mouth, but his pulse wasn't there anymore._

_"Blossom..."_

_"You don't get to stop me, Raven!" she shouted. "1,2,3" she pushed then breathed into him._

_"Blossom, he's gone!"_

_I grabbed her shoulders, and stared blankly into her red eyes. She paused, then starting crying in my arms, and shouting for him. _

_That was the day when my comrade, my best friend, and more of a brother to me then anyone else vanished._

_You'd expect that something would die inside of you when something like that happens. That you would feel numb. But Noodle's death made me cherish life, and made me realize who I love. Noodle was my saviour._

_ Raven_

* * *

><p><em>Mom tells me not to be ashamed of whom I am. My grandmother and grandfather from my mother's side were both Japanese, so I am a half. They moved in the U.S.A when Mom was a baby, and they have lived here since. When my mother married my father, she became an American citizen, and I should not be discriminated by my nationality. I look like my mother. I have her pink hair, and her slender figure, but my features are more Western than Asian. That's how I got away with it. My name is Sakura, and by my mother's name, I should be named Haruno, but my surname is Petterson. When I was 16, my father found me an alias to go by, seeing as the war started. I was named Blossom.<em>

_I lived in a luxurious neighbourhood. There weren't many people my age there, only two or three. One of them was just like me, though. His father was American, and his mother was Japanese. But there was one difference between me and Sasuke Uchiha. He looked just like a Japanese man, which was horrid in these times of war. He went by the alias Raven._

_Living with him was a orphan rescued from a cruel orphanage, named Naruto. His surname wasn't known, so Sasuke's father named him Uchiha, and gave him another alias, Noodle._

_Times were hard, but fate brought us three Japanese children togheter. We grew up togheter, reading in my mother's rose garden, and playing in Sasuke's back yard. But our fun didn't last forever. Our fathers were sent to war, and we were just...waiting. When we came to age, we all three enroled in the army, even though my mother highly dissagreed to me joining the army doctors._

_Finally, I went to war with my two friends. I noticed Sasuke's cold attitude towards me, but something was new, something felt ...different. He maybe noticed my feelings for him. Naruto felt pretty left out, as he was always trying to court me, even though I rejected him time after time._

_When he died...I just couldn't believe it. I didn't want to acknoledge his death. I didn't even go to his funeral. I sat there in the rain, a warm summer rain, but it felt so cold on my skin. _

_What brought me and Sasuke togheter...was unfortunately Naruto's death. He died for his country, but more for his friends. His death made us realise one thing: life is short, live it. Don't ask yourself if it's okay to love someone, just do so._

_ Blossom_

* * *

><p>I woke up in my soft bed, facing my beloved's eyes. He looked gently at me, and he softly touched my cheek. He smiled at me. His smile was worth a milion dollars.<p>

I ran my fingers on his scar covering his chest. It was deep, but it was starting to heal. I put some lotion on it, to try and revive the lost tissue.

"How are you feeling, my love?" I asked him.

"My shoulder is fine, though it hurts when it rains" he sighed.

"Oh."

"Sakura."

He grabbed her hands and he rubbed his fingers on her palm, making her shiver.

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

"Yes." she smiled.

* * *

><p>June, 1946<p>

Sasuke was making circles outside of the delivery room, waiting, and waiting.

He suddenly heard a loud scream, and then silence.

He slammed the door open. He rushed to his wife.

"Sakura, my darling..."

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving a lot. He started panicking. He then heard a baby's cry and he saw a small baby that was cleaned, then placed into his arms. The bundle of joy looked so peaceful and serene. He fell asleep, as he was being held by his father.

"And my wife, doctor? Why is she..." he could barely say.

"She fell asleep, sir." smiled the doctor amused. "She is healthy. You have a healthy baby boy, as well."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he was holding the little boy. His wife finally opened her eyes, and she gasped at the sight of the new life she had produced.

"He's gorgeous!" she said.

"Just like his mother."

The man kissed the woman with joy, and held their baby's little hand in his finger.

* * *

><p>December, 1956<p>

"Stop running, Naruto!" the woman yelled.

But nothing, the small boy kept running, and he was knocking over some toys that were on the ground. He then hit his younger brother, and he started crying.

"Naruto, what did you do?" asked the father calmly.

"ImgmhitmgmAkira-chan." mumbled the boy.

"What was that?" asked the father.

"I hit Akira-chan!" shouted the boy embarassed. "There! Are you happy?"

"Apologize to him, please."

"Why do I have to? He's five!"

"Naruto." glared the mother.

The boy got shivers down his spine "Geez. Fine, sorry Akira-chan"

"Oniichan!"

The small boy forgot completely about the hit he took, and hugged his older brother, who said "gross".

Mom ruffled through Naruto's pink hair and she hugged her sons. The father joined the group hug, as the older boy tried to escape.

"Naruto" said the father "This year we'll go see your Godfather."

"Finally!" jumped the boy "I want to meet this man that supposedly has the same name as me."

"And temper." added the mother.

Sakura put a warm coat on Naruto and kissed him goodbye.

Naruto and his father were walking on the boulevard, that was just in front of their house.

"Does Naruto-ojiisan live on the boulevard too?" asked the boy.

"Yes, he does."

They entered the Memorial park, and there they saw a small bench where two names were written.

"What's this?" asked the boy and read "Sasuke and Sakura...Did you and Mom write this?"

"Yeah, ten years ago" laughed the man "We were love-birds then, you know. We got married right here."

"Hey, I didn't come here for the story, I came here to see Naruto-jiisan. Where is he, anyway?"

"Here."

"But-".

What his father was pointing to was a grave. It was a solid rock grave, with missletoe on it. The boy was astonished at the sight of the name. Noodle...

"He's the one...he's the one from Mom's stories! He and Raven, and Blossom...I thought those were only stories..."

"No, son, it's true."

The man looked at his friends' grave, and smiled painfully.

"Hey, Naruto. Here we are. Me and your godson. I hope you don't mind he having your name. It just felt right. You were the one that helped my love grow, and he is the one that grew from my love. I'll bring Akira here too when he is older. But I thought you'd like to see him. His hair is just like his mothers', isn-isn't it ...funny?"

"Dad?"

The man's face was filled with tears, but he still had a serene smile on his face. He squeezed his sons' hand.

"Come, let's go home. You'll catch a cold."

The two men were walking on the boulevard, as Naruto was staring at his father. It was the first time he had seen his father cry.

**A/N: Gosh, this was so sad to write ;_; But this idea came to me when I was walking to the bookstore to buy the latest volume of House Of Night (6 in my country). I hope you like it though. I find it really painful, but I like how it turned up. **

**Thank you for reading this! **

**malefik**


End file.
